


(蛇佐/鹰佐/路人佐)如临深渊

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	(蛇佐/鹰佐/路人佐)如临深渊

蛇佐/鹰佐/路人佐 内涵大量ooc和调教情节 请慎重食用 

如果有缘，我们下章再见

  
密闭的空间，双手双脚都被麻绳紧紧敷住，身上没有一处使得上力气，自己似乎是在一个四方形的箱子里，刚从昏迷中醒来的佐助已经反应不过来现在的状况了。

这段时间发生了太多的事情，前天，他的家族还是木叶市最显赫的家族，自己也还是个一流大学的学生，虽然比不上自己的哥哥鼬那么优秀，也足够家里为他自豪的了。但就在前天晚上，因为那家伙非要缠着自己打架，出校门的时候已经快十点了。回到家看到的是佐助一生也无法忘记的场景……

想到这里，佐助又开始干呕，突然，箱子被打开了，没有想象中刺眼的光线，外面也是一个昏暗的房间。

“配合点，这样对你来说比较轻松”

一个穿着西装男人将他从箱子里放到地上时小声在他耳边说。

紧接着男人又对着站在房间另一处的人说 “货物已经交到你这里了，那位大人期待你的成果，大蛇丸”

“呵呵呵…，我有让你们失望过吗”被称作大蛇丸的人说道。

“最好是，那位大人非常看重这次的货物，这个宇智波可是两个月后的宴会的主角”穿着西装的男人说完就离开了。

佐助的脑袋现在还是昏昏沉沉的，“货物”难道指的是自己？佐助刚想反驳，下巴就被大蛇丸抬起。

“还真是个漂亮的孩子啊，不过仅仅有漂亮是不够的哦，这两个月我会把你调教到任何一个男人都会对你着迷……哎呀”话还没说完，佐助用自己仅剩不多的力气狠狠咬住了大蛇丸的手，鲜血缓缓流下。不管任何时候，宇智波都是不可以被羞辱的。

“你会为你现在做的事后悔的”

单薄的单衣被瞬间撕开，大蛇丸一只手在佐助身上抚摸，逗弄似的揉搓着佐助两点樱桃似的乳头，另一只手从口袋掏出一颗胶囊，向佐助两腿间最私密的那处探入。察觉到大蛇丸意图的佐助开始疯狂的挣扎，他用尽全身力气躲避大蛇丸的侵犯。显然，在这之前佐助就被注射过药剂，手脚也还被束缚，他用尽全力的反抗在大蛇丸眼里只能算是一只弱小的雏鸟最后的挣扎，反而是他怒目圆睁的扭动身子反抗更能激起男人们的侵犯欲望。

“混蛋……给我滚！”  


大蛇丸粗暴的按住佐助的身子，探到佐助未经世事的干涩小穴，猛的将药丸塞进去，一点一点地挤进紧炙的甬道。

“嗯……”佐助闷哼一声马上咬紧嘴唇，从未被人开发过的后穴突然被闯入，痛的佐助只咬牙。但他绝不能叫出声，不能让别人看到自己软弱的样子。他紧紧咬住下嘴唇，染了一层水雾的眸子仍倔强不已地瞪住对方。

佐助感觉内裤被剥下来以后，一根冰冷的按摩棒又横冲直撞的塞进了自己的穴内，将体内的药丸推到了更里面。嘴唇已经被咬的出血了，佐助不能松口，实在是太痛了，如果不是他狠狠的咬住嘴唇，他真的会尖叫出声。这是佐助绝不允许的，身体被凌辱已经让他生不如死了，如果连精神也沦陷的话……按摩操突然开始震动起来，佐助身子猛的一缩，除了疼痛以外一种奇异的感觉一阵一阵传来，佐助痛苦的发现自己的穴口开始分泌出晶莹的液体，淫靡快感像蚂蚁一样慢慢攀上他的身体。“你对我做了什么……你这个…混蛋…把东西给我拿出去！”

  
“第一次就能自己湿了啊，你可真是一个有天赋的孩子呢，照理来说药效应该还没起作用才对，看来你是个天生服侍男人的料”大蛇丸戏谑的看着佐助后穴的变化，转身朝房间外走去“三个小时之后我再过来看你哦，你先自己慢慢享受吧，希望到时候你不要求着我用更大的东西干你”

滴答、滴答、滴答

墙上的钟表缓慢走着，佐助的身体越来越奇怪了，后穴像有一千只蚂蚁爬一样骚痒，漂亮的小鸡巴也高高的挺着，穴口流出的水滴到地上积成了一个小洼。按摩棒的震动显然满足不了现在的佐助，佐助开始无意识的扭动腰肢，想要蹭到自己身体更痒的地方。

意识到自己行为的佐助马上停止了，自己在做什么？一定是那个药的原因，自己一定不能屈服…可恶……好痒…好想要什么东西贯穿自己……

不知过了多久，大蛇丸迟迟不来，佐助觉得自己已经经历一个世纪那么久了，他早就到达极限了。脑袋嗡嗡作响，他已经失去了思考的能力。他已经翻过身，四肢着地的趴在地上，无意识的缓慢的前后摇摆着腰，好让他可怜的小鸡巴摩擦地板获得那一点点快感。

“阿嘞，香磷你看这里好像有个想要被操的小母狗诶”

突然的人声让佐助惊醒，脸涨的通红，自己竟然下意识蹭地板寻求安慰。

“笨蛋水月，大蛇丸大人给他用了最新研发的淫药，他没像只蠕虫一样在地上求欢就不错了，这就是大蛇丸大人让我们调教的新货物啊，长得真帅呢，是我喜欢的类型”被称作香磷的女人说。

旁边一个高大的橙色头发的男人一语不发的站着。

“你看他的穴流了好多水，下面都积成池塘了”

佐助真的开始恐惧了，自己最屈辱的样子被这么多人看到，接下来要发生什么即使他的意识已经不太清晰了他也能猜的到。

“你们这群…垃圾…滚！”他无力的咒骂着。

那个叫水月的男人蹲下来凑到佐助耳边，亲昵的呼吸打到耳根上，让佐助浑身发麻。“大蛇丸大人要我告诉你，如果你配合，到两个月后交货到时候，他能告诉你你的仇人是谁。你难道不想知道是谁杀了你一族人，又是谁把你卖到这里来的？”

佐助瞪大了眼睛，泛出生理泪水的眸子死死盯着水月。他怎么会不想，这是他最想知道的事情，那些杀他族人的人，羞辱他的人，他一定会让他们付出代价，即使现在在这样的处境下，这个目的也不会变。在灭族那个晚上，复仇就成为他宇智波佐助毕生的目标。

“如果听懂了的话，就打开你的屁股让我看看你淫荡的小穴”

“嗯…谁要……啊啊！”

香磷掏出手中的控制器，将开关调到最大力度，少年压抑的呻吟声让在场男人女人的呼吸声更加粗重。

“不用跟他那么多废话”重吾走上前，解开裤子露出自己狰狞的阴茎，大小几乎是那根按摩棒的两倍。

“嗯…不要…不要过来...啊”佐助无力的拒绝，但他的小穴却可耻的一张一合仿佛在邀请重吾那根进入，按摩棒不完整的侵犯已经满足不了他淫荡的身体。

重吾拔出插在里面的按摩棒，一个挺身将自己粗大的鸡巴全部送进那个湿润的小穴，内壁的淫肉一颤一颤的紧紧吸附着重吾大鸡巴。

“啊哈......哈”

佐助猛地睁开眼睛，张开嘴巴大口呼吸，从来没有过的深入，屁股里面的鸡巴刚适应了一会就开始一深一浅的挺动起来，顶的他屁股和阴茎都在不停地颤动着。

“拿…拿出来……不要”

一旁的水月开始抚摸佐助可怜的阴茎，手指抠挖着敏感的龟头：“不要这么说，你的屁股很兴奋的在接纳他”

香磷绕到佐助的上方，揉搓着他的乳头。药物的作用下，佐助的肿胀的乳头泛出漂亮的绯红色，只是轻轻的触碰就会有电流一般的快感阵阵传来。

屁股，阴茎，乳头，三点被同时侵犯，佐助的腰被操的挺起，头高高仰起，仿佛溺水的鱼，大口吸取着空气。然而酥麻的感觉不断侵袭他的大脑，下方的重吾就像打桩机一样，一下一下顶着他骚痒的地方。快感在不断攀升，佐助的身体突然开始剧烈的抖动，他射精了。可怜的小鸡巴颤抖的射出乳白色的汁液，佐助用手臂遮住自己的脸，他竟然在三人的羞辱下，在这么多人的注视下兴奋的射精了，更令他可耻的是他的小鸡巴又一次竖了起来。

水月从口袋里拿出一个小号的皮革圈带，用大的一个圈把佐助的阴茎和两个袋的根部圈起来，然后扣住 “这样就没有那么容易射了，射多了对你身体不好，你要学会忍耐”

重吾还在一言不发的耕耘着，他挺动的速度越来越快，顶的佐助整个身子都在摇摆，终于，在2分钟的冲刺后，滚烫的精液打在小穴内。

重吾拔出了他巨大的阴茎，随即水月的手指又伸了进来。他堵住穴口，凑近佐助耳边一边吹气一边对他说“不然这样吧…如果你今天能听我们的话并成功完成我们提出的要求，我就告诉你你仇人的线索”

“谁会...信你的鬼话...！哈...”

“不相信啊，那算了”水月漫不经心的说，手指在穴内一点点扣挖了起来。

“啊……啊啊哈不要…你……真的知道吗”佐助颤声说，他只觉得自己穴内已经被搅得一塌糊涂，重吾刚刚射入的精液被水月手指堵住流不出来，随着搅拌穴内发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声。

“知道哦，‘蛇窟’的情报网还是很广的，告诉你也无妨，反正你也无能为力”水月其实是在给眼前的少年台阶下，曾经骄傲的小少爷现在落到这种地方，他如果不学会服从的话之后有的是苦头吃。至少要给他一个目标，一个让他活下去的目标。

身下的少年突然沉默，良久，下定什么决心一样，平静的说：“可以”

“聪明的决定，那从现在开始把屁眼夹紧了，刚才射进去的精液一滴也不能漏出来”水月说着把手指抽了出来。

佐助夹紧他微肿的穴口，果然一滴也没有露出来。

“做的很好”水月奖励性的摸了摸佐助的头。

“水月你真是恶趣味啊”香磷一边嫌弃说着，一边拿出了两个连着线的夹子，线的另一头是个方形的机器。夹到了佐助已经被掐的红肿的两粒果实上随即打开了另一头的开关。

“啊啊……不要……关掉！”一股强烈的电流传来，佐助被电得整个人一个打颤，屁眼更是抖的厉害，再这样下去穴内的精液就要洒出来了，佐助情急之下伸出手堵住了穴口。

“哈哈哈哈哈不错不错，你学的很快”水月在旁边嗤笑道。

佐助满脸潮红“哈……哈...关掉……”他真的要坚持不住了，一波一波的电流刺激的他脑子不太清楚了，只觉得胸部越来越涨，竟然有一种涨奶的错觉。他真的很想把夹子拔掉，但他想到水月刚刚跟他的约定，只能继续保持着那个姿势，堵住穴口并努力收紧。

“不能关掉哦，以后每天都要这样电上半个小时，过不了多久你的奶子就能比女人还要大，配合大蛇丸大人的特质药的话还能喷奶哦”香磷说。

佐助心中一紧：“不要……哈...我是男人...”

香磷冷嘲道：“别逗了，第一次都能被操射你可算不上什么男人”

“你就期待你的奶子能快点学会喷奶吧，这样可以少受点苦”水月说着在一旁坐下：“我们就在这里等半个小时吧，别忘了把屁股夹紧哦”

三个人竟然真的在旁边等了起来，房间里安静下来，只有微弱的电流声和佐助细细碎碎的呻吟，佐助在他们三个人的注视下，忍耐着电流的责罚，一只手还堵着后穴，胸部越来越涨，体内的药物到了发作的顶峰，但他的小鸡巴还处于被束缚的状态，之前仅仅一次的发泄根本不够。

佐助就保持着这样的状态半个小时，期间三个人时不时去检查他的状态再羞辱几句，或者开始聊起自己的事。不过佐助也完全没心思听他们在说什么，光是夹紧屁眼就已经够吃力了，幸好他本来就属于比较能忍耐的人，好几次他想晕过去了结束这场折磨，但他时刻记得他的目的，他要知道自己的仇人，为此，不管现在被怎么样对待他都要忍耐。

“半个小时到了哦，不过你好像很享受啊，要不就给你一直戴上了？”水月过来戏谑道。

“不要...拿下来..啊...啊...哈......”

“这么没礼貌的吗，你得求我们才行，说点好听的就给你取下来”

“啊...求...你...啊……”佐助艰难的突出音节

“求我干嘛，你得说清楚我才能知道我要干嘛，而且你得叫我们主人”水月依然不依不饶，提出更多要求。

佐助真的已经快到极限了，在这样电击下去他觉得自己现在就能喷出奶来：“求……求主人把乳夹取下来哈……哈...好麻...难受...”

“哈哈哈你还真是骚啊”水月戏谑道

一旁一直不做声的重吾突然说：“玩够了没。”他指了指下面，原来他的阴茎已经再次涨大，甚至比上次更加更大，一根根青筋爬满他的阴茎。看来刚刚忍得难受的不只是佐助。

水月不满的说“重吾你也太狡猾了吧，我还一次也没操他呢，我忍的很难受的。”说着指了指佐助已经因为压抑呻吟被咬的出血的嘴“你用那边吧”

水月说着把佐助反过来让他跪在地上，把堵住穴口的手拿开，掰开两片臀肉，二话不说直接操进去。

佐助的穴里已经是泥泞不堪，水月很轻松的在里面操弄着，穴内发出“噗叽”的水声。

佐助努力的夹紧后穴，生怕穴内的精液被操出来：“哈……慢一点...要出来了…啊啊”

水月听到更加来劲，反而是加重力度开始朝一个点挺动，他每撞一次那个点，佐助都觉得酥麻的电流爬过全身，太舒服了...在药物作用下，佐助越来越渴望，恨不得水月把他贯穿了才好。

一边重吾捏住他的下巴，已经涨的紫红的巨大阴茎凑到佐助脸前，发出简单的指令：“舔它，牙齿不要碰到”说着，掰开佐助的嘴，把他的阴茎塞了进去。

但重吾的阴茎实在太大了，佐助的嘴都被塞满了才吞进去3分之一， 巨大的青筋在他嘴里一跳一跳的。重吾却依旧粗暴的向佐助喉咙更深处挺动，佐助只觉得喉咙要裂开了，想要让重吾出去却只发得出“呜呜”的声音。他被重吾插的想干呕，喉管都要被捅穿了，肉棒居然被他整跟含进去了，喉咙深处的嫩肉吮吸着肉棒的龟头，发出断断续续的呜咽。

后面水月还在不停的冲刺，每次都是整根出来再整根撞进去，每次都能插到更深的穴肉。佐助被前后两头顶的不断摇晃，无数次到达顶峰，又因为前面的禁锢射不出来，这样反反复复，眼角已经流出生理性的泪水，每一次高潮都让他浑身一阵痉挛，屁股剧烈的抖动。

身后的水月看到他这幅淫荡的样子，一巴掌打到佐助已经被掐出红印的屁股上，小屁股更加剧烈的抖动起来。“喂喂，你不会光打你屁股也能射吧，想射的话就再给我努力摇你的屁股，我们高兴了就让你射了。”一边说着，一边又是一巴掌接着一巴掌的打在佐助的屁股上。

佐助被操的浑浑噩噩的，前后的侵犯带来的舒爽让他意识都快脱离了，他好想射，他想说些什么求水月放过他，但是重吾的肉棒还堵在他的口腔里抽插。情急之下，他凭借本能大力扭动起他的屁股，口中不停发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

“真是个骚货”水月骂道，干到更起劲了起来。

前方的重吾也开始最后的冲刺，肉棒在佐助嘴里大力抽插。佐助的嘴角已经被撑破了，口水直流，努力的想要吞吐。最终一大股充满腥味的浊液射入他的嘴里，肉棒也随之抽出，佐助立马想要全部呕出来。一只大手突然掐住他，让他张不开嘴。“吞了，别忘了约定”重吾冷漠的说

“约定”这个词但是让佐助清醒了一点，意识到对方是在命令自己。佐助艰难吞咽嘴里粘稠的液体，强烈的腥味让佐助反胃的想吐，但他还是把那股液体吞了进去。重吾也松开了他的手，佐助趴在地上不停的喘息。

“啪啪啪”，后面的水月加快速度抽打佐助的屁股：“不要分神啊，屁股夹紧了”水月命令道，显然是对他刚才擅自休息不满。

佐助被打的屁股乱抖，体内的肉棒更是不停的顶弄他的敏感点。佐助颤抖着声音求饶：“你...别啊…别打了，想...射...啊啊”

“你又忘记叫我主人了”说着又啪啪啪的抽打身下红的可怜的屁股。

“啊啊啊！不要……主人，好痛…求你了...哈...让我射。”佐助带着哭腔求饶。

水月赞赏性的又轻轻拍了拍红肿的屁股，身下人又颤抖个不停，解开了佐助前端的束缚，随后又大力往里猛操起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！好深...呜...啊啊哈轻点主人…”前端终于被释放，佐助的身体控制不住地进入高潮，小穴也不断痉挛紧紧包裹着水月的肉棒，他的小鸡巴在不停的射精，压抑了太久的欲望突然得到释放，佐助觉得身体已经不是自己的了。身后人不断在一番狂操猛干后终于也射了出来，滚烫的精液打的佐助已经被操软的骚穴又一阵抖动。

水月拔出了他的肉棒，小穴顿时没有了外物堵住，里面残存的精液往外流。意识到这种情况的佐助突然清醒过来，拼命的收紧屁股，他还没忘记他们的约定，事到如今他绝不能让一切功亏一篑。可是他还在出于持续高潮的状态，淫荡的身体还在不停的抖动，被操的嫣红的穴肉微微外翻，根本合不拢。佐助连忙伸出手想用手堵住，可是已经晚了，大股的精液几乎是从他的小屁眼里喷涌而出，发出令人难堪的“噗噗”声，佐助还想把精液往回塞，可是已经无济于事，大量白色的浊液还是不停往外涌。

“哈哈哈哈哈你看他的骚穴可真能吃”

“这个婊子还没吃饱，小屁股还想吃精液呢”

“这真的是宇智波家的少爷吗，我怎么觉得街边下贱的母狗都比他强”

“你看看他刚才爽成什么样子了，和狗有什么区别哈哈哈”

听到周围的嘲笑，佐助才突然意识到房间里又来了五六个大汉，并且也意识到自己现在的动作是多么的下贱，他的脸烧得火热，缺还想辩驳道：“我不是！”

“别狡辩了，你刚刚舒服的快晕过去了吧，精液也都露出来了，你失败了，难得给你一个知道仇人名字的机会，你却被操的忘到一边了吧。”一旁水月提醒道。

佐助羞愧的低下头，但他还是不想放弃：“再来……下次我一定...”

“这种机会可不是一直有的，不过我保证，只要你一直听话，你总有机会的。但既然失败了，就得接受惩罚”水月说着，指了指身后那几个大汉：“服侍好他们。”说完，和重吾香磷一起走掉了。

那几个男人早就跃跃欲试了，几双粗糙的大手在佐助过度敏感的身子上粗鲁的抚慰。

“你们看这小婊子又流水了”

“摸他一下就抖成这样，我说你真的是第一次吗”

“我看他不是什么宇智波家的少爷，就是宇智波家的母狗吧”

“他现在是我们的肉便器，以后他还会成为更多人的肉便器哈哈哈”

佐助听着这些污言秽语，下体在绝望中再一次挺立……

走廊里。

“笨蛋水月，你不觉得今天做的有点过火吗，他还是第一次。”香磷突然对水月说。

沉默一阵，水月说：“可能是吧，他有一种让人想把他毁掉的特质”

“真的要告诉他他的仇人是谁吗？”重吾突然发声。

“告诉他也无妨，反正他也无法反抗”

tbc.


End file.
